This Is More Than A Science Project
by A Better Day1
Summary: After their first encounter in the school hallways, Lightning and Hope are chosen as partners for a science project. They dislike each other but will this project bring them closer together? *Sorry for the bad Summary *Highly doubt I will change the rating but, who knows.*
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyyyyyyyy(OMG, heyyyyyy is my signature spelling. HaH)**_

_**This is my second fanfic so hooray for me.**_

_**I hope this one can be a hit for all my viewers out there**_

_**Hope and Lightning have been my total obsession for who knows how long**_

_**and I have decided to write a fanfic final fantasy since its one of my all time favorite games.**_

_**The romance with Lightning and Hope will come in the later chapters biput they will bond in chapter 2.**_

_**For those who don't understand the term 'Coke whore' that means that you are an fat whore.**_

_**So here it goes, Enjoy**_

* * *

...

I sit at a lunch table, alone, while everybody sits with a group of people. I guess since my first day of a new school didn't start off so well, everyone got their first impression on me, a mean, cold hearted bitch. Well with all these rumors going around, its kinda true.

"Heyy!" I turn around to see a redheaded girl with pigtails and a dark haired girl with shaggy long hair waving at me. They soon start walking to my table.

"Hello my name is Vanille Oerba and this is my sister, Fang Oerba. What's your name?"

"Lightning, Lightning Farron."

"That name sounds so exciting. I like your pink hair. Is it real or dyed?"

"Real"

They just sit there, staring at me. I ignore it for a few minutes, then it gets so annoying, I can't bear it anymore.

"No offence but why are you guys here?"

"We just saw you here all alone and we thought you were lonely, and we thought you just need some good old fashioned company." Vanille says in a optimistic voice.

"I beg to differ." I say as I walk away from the table.

"Ciao, see you soon." Vanille shouts.

She is so clueless.

...

The next 2 classes were a blur. I don't even remember what the subjects were let alone what I learned today. "Miss Farron, pay attention to your history lesson, note that all these facts are in Friday's test."

"Sorry, Mr. Barthandelus, but I can't afford attention." I say sarcastically

"Watch that mouth or you will be dealing with the principle." He snaps.

I roll my eyes. I already know this. That's why I make a 100 on every test. Besides, what's the point of history all you do is learn about dead people and what they did in their lives. What is the meaning of that? But thanks to my luck, the bell starts to ring, meaning it's time for gym.

As I walk in the locker room and feel the girls staring at me as I put on my gym clothes. I throw on a white T-shirt and yellow shorts and white tennis shoes. I get up to see the girls still looking at me.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? You got a problem?" I ask harshly.

"I don't have a problem. Do you have a problem?" Says a girl dressed like a hooker.

"Keep staring at me like that, we're going to have problems. Got it coke whore?" I say as I look her dead in the eye."That goes for all of you hookers."

They instantly look away. Why does everyone keep staring at me? If I hadn't promised Serah I wouldn't fight unless it was self defense, I would've knocked them all out.

When I make it out the locker room, I look around the gym, and saw someone, or should I say someones, I did not want to see.

Fang and Vanille.

I turn around and walk away, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Hey Light over here!" I here Vanille shout, which gets everybody's fucking attention. They already stand before me."So, Light, how are you? Still lonely?" Vanille asks me.

"Like I said before, I beg to differ." I say as I walk away from them. But Fang steps in front of me.

"Now now missy." Fang says as she disappointedly shakes her finger at me. "Don't snap her because you are in a bad mood my dear. All she asked if you were still lonely."

"Well I'm not so get the hell out my face."

"You know what, the rumors were right, you are a mean bitch!" She shouts in my face.

"Let's go Vanille. You don't need to waste your breath on her."

"But Fang- "

"Let's go now!"

"Aw, bye Lightning."

Those girls are so annoying.

...

Finally, school is over. Now I can drive home, then I can kick back and relax. I walk around the corner then something hard smacks me square in the face and knocks me down.

"Damn." I sit up to see a boy with short silver hair rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, um, lady? Are you OK?" The silver haired boy asks me.

"Watch where you are going padre. You got your drink all over me. Way to go." I say sarcastically.

"My name is -"

"I don't really care right now I got to get home to my sister." I say harshly.

I didn't care that he got his disgusting drink on me, I was just in a bad mood at the am I surprised that I'm in a bad mood? I'm always mad, well at school to say the least. And I don't understand why people rate me as a bitch. Pretty much all the girls dress in mini skirts and half shirts with their boobs hanging out. Guys think they are cool because they have letterman jackets. I'd say the biggest bitch in the whole entire school is Jihl Nabaat. The most sluty of them all. You see I heard, that she hooked up with five guys in one week.

When I make outside see a five guys touching on my motorcycle. "Hey!" I shout at them.

They all look at me. "What the hell do you think you are doing? That is my bike."

"Sorry my senorita, let me help you." Says the guy with blonde hair as he is trying to lift me up by my waist. I punch him in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Go get busy with some other whore like Jihl. I heard you were one of the five guys she hooked up with one week. And keep your grimy disgusting little hands away from me or you will get worse."

I hop on my bike and drive away.

...

"Serah, I'm home!" She comes running down the stairs and pulls me in a tight embrace. "Hi Light. I made you dinner it is in the microwave." I look in the microwave and see a bowl full of broccoli pasta. "Thank you Serah. Did you finish your homework?"

"Just did."

"Okay, you can do whatever you want just be in bed by 10:00 okay?"

"Thank you sis." She says as she prances up to her room.

I pull of my dirty shirt only leaving me in my bra and my shorts. I dip my shirt in bleach and throw it in the washer. I turn the microwave on and soon later I hear a knock at the door. I run up to my room and throw on a blue t-shirt. I gaze through the peep hole and see him.

Snow Villiers.

I open the door and see trying to give me a seductive smile. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just came to say i'm sorry about earlier today, and I decided to make it up to you by us doing a little somethin somethin.." Oh. My. Gosh. This asshole is trying to hook up with me. Lightning don't play that. So I deliver a massive kick to his crotch. It knocks him flat on his back. "Take it like a man Villiers. And get the hell off my property before I call the police on you." I slam the door leaving him on the ground in pain.

Serves him right. That man whore.

...

"Attention students, today we will be partnering you into groups for this week's science project. So, when I call your name stand up and walk over to your partner." Mrs. Amina says in clear instructions

"Fang and Gadot, Vanille and Maqui." Glad I'm not partnered with them.

"Lebreau and Sazh, Jihl and Yuj."

I smile on how Yuj stared in disgust at Jihl, but Jihl seductively winks at him. I get bored and forget to listen to the other partners. "Snow and Cid. And last but not least, Lightning and Hope."

I get up and see a grey haired boy walking to me with his head down. His hair looks like the boy who spilled his drink all over me yesterday. He is finally here, standing before me, but he is still looking at the ground. I lift his chin with my index finger. I gasp

"What?! You're Hope?"

Hope, the boy who spilled his drink all over me.

* * *

**So, I decided to call this chapter "Introductions ... I Think" because this was supposed to be an Introductory chapter but I don't I think it hit that expectation yet. SO, if you liked it follow and review, if you didn't like it follow review.**

**I am A Better Day and will see you next week. =-D xoxoxox oxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just so you know I am so, eager to get into the later chapters**_

_**And I changed my mind, Hope will have a perspective in the later chapters**_

_**Oh and I forgot to put that Lightning and Hope are 18 and Serah is 13**_

_**And in the later chapters something is going to happen with Lightning and Serah*wink wink.**_

_**I put later chapters too much.**_

* * *

The guy standing before probably thinks I'm a bitch because I smart mouthed him when he spilled that retarded drink on me. I didn't even care about it, I was just in a bad mood. Maybe this is a good time to say sorry? Nah, he can take it like a man.

"So I expect for these projects to be returned back to school in 2 months on April 3. If you turn it in early I will not accept it. There is only a few minutes until this period is over so I recommend you get to know your partner. Dismissed."

"Wait a second Mrs. Amina, why do we need to turn it in 2 months?" Lebreau asks.

"Well don't you want your 2 month school vacation?"

"2 month school vacation!? Did anyone know about this?" Everyone (including me and Hope) nods their heads. "So then with that said, there is a party at my house on March 1. Everybody in this class is invited." Everybody cheers.

I look back at the boy looking uneasy at me. Hmm, if I were a terrible a person, I would get Hope to do the project by himself and I would get half the credit. He sure is lucky I have some heart within me. But, I do have something planned for him. "So Lightning-"

"I'm not in the mood for discussion at the moment. But come to my house 5:00 sharp, I'll write you the address." I pull a sheet of paper and a red ink pen out of my binder and write 'Golan Lane 5205'. "I live right around the block from there." The bell rings meaning school is over.

"Then you shouldn't be late. See you in 2 hours then." I walk out of the classroom leaving Hope.

When I make it outside to my motorcycle, I hop on and start the engine. I'm about to take off but a cry for help stops me dead in my tracks. . I hop off my bike and run towards the sound of the scream. When I make it to the screamer, I see a 3 boys and Fang and Vanille. One guy is holding Vanille while she is screaming. And the other two are kicking Fang as she is lying on the ground in pain.

I can't just sit here and let this happen. So I walk over and say,"What the hell do you shitheads think you're doing? Beating on girls, shame on you assholes." I taunt. The guy holding Vanille, pushes her on the ground as and runs at me with his fist. I move my head to the side and jab my knee in his stomach. He falls to the ground with his hand cupping his tummy.

"Is that all you got? Jeez, you're pathetic. Are you other bitches coming or not?" This infuriates them. They leave Fang's body and run towards me. I knock one out with a massive kick to the stomach. If I hadn't been so cocky, I would've seen the the other asshole come at me with a knife. Luckily, I move enough for him to do a small slash on my cheek. I throw a vicious punch to his jaw. He falls to the ground like the other two.

"If either of you guys touch them again, I'll blind you." I say coldly. I help Vanille and Fang get on their feet. "Fang, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little bruised but I'll be fine."

"Are you okay, Vanille?"

"I didn't get hit just Fang."

I'm just glad that they didn't get killed. Wait a second..."How are you guys getting home?"

"We're going to walk."

Walk? They can't walk in the condition Fang is in. "How about you guys ride on my motorcycle."

"We're fine." Fang scowls at me. I guess she is still mad at me about the whole gym thing. "Suit yourself." I say with a wave with my hand. I feel a little bit of blood trickle from my face. I just wipe it off and drive away.

...

When I make it to my house, I see Hope siting on my porch steps I look at my watch and see its only 4:26. "You're here early I see."

"What? Oh uh, yeah. I saw that you weren't home yet so I just waited." He eyed me for a minute, then his eyes meet my bloody cheek.

"What the hell happened to your cheek?"

"Got into a fight and someone cut it. No big deal."

"Ok as long as you're not hurt."

"And why would that matter to you exactly?"

"It's just... I don't know."

"Whatever, lets get inside so I can patch this up before bleed to death." I tease.

We walk inside and the house is a disaster."Serah Farron!" I see Serah prance down the stairs. "Hey Light." she gives me a big hug. I don't hug back. she looks up at me with sad eyes. "Serah, what happened to the house?"

"Oh um about that, I kinda invited some friends over."

"And are they still here?"

"No, they left not too long ago."

"Since you and your friends made this mess, you get to clean it up."

"But Light-"

"Now!" More blood starts to trickle from my face.

"Lightning what happened to your face?"

"Ugh, I got in a fight."

"But Light you promised."

"It was to save two girls lives. Now get to cleaning. If you need me, Hope and I will be in my room."

She raises a brow. "We will be doing a science project."

We walk up to my room. I open the door and we walk in. Hope gets wide-eyed when he sees my room. It has baby blue walls and regular white carpet. My bed has white sheets and a black blanket and 3 tan pillows. "I guess you were expecting more of a girly appearance huh."

"Yeah." I walk over to my bed and pull my laptop from under the pillow and sit down. Hope does the same.

"Uh, no." I point to the floor. Hope looks at me with puzzled face. "No boys allowed on the bed. Park it on the floor mister." He sighs heavily, but sits on the floor anyway. "Ok uh Lightning, don't get the wrong idea but, can we get to know each other first. You know since we didn't get do it at school?"

"Ok, you go first."

"Well my name is Hope Estheim, I am 18, I am the only child. My mom is dead and my Dad isn't very nice so I moved out."

"Hmm. My name is Lightning Claire Farron, I am also 18, and as you see I have only 1 sister. Both of my parents are dead so me and Serah are pretty much the only Farron's we know so, we only have each other to rely on." It is silent for a while. "So Lightning, are going to Lebreau's party on March 1?"

"I don't know maybe. Why, are you going?"

"Yeah."

An amazing idea pops in my head. "I will be right back." I walk out the room with a devilish smirk. When I make it down stairs, I see Serah sleeping on the couch with a duster. I leave her there not wanting to disturb her. I go to the cabinet and grab a long cup fill it up with water. I go back upstairs to my room. "Hey Hope come here I have a surprise for you."

He walks up to me with a smile on his face. I pull the water from behind my back and pour it all over his silver hair. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That is revenge for the first time we met."

Take that you sucker.

...

So I decided to post a new chapter every Monday and on the weekends.

So if you liked the story review and follow. And if you didn't review follow.

I am A Better Day and I will see you next week. xoxoxox oxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

5 Weeks Later

They say everything happens for a reason right? Then what was the reason for Ms. Amina partnering Hope and I up? I always knew having the fal'cie teach us was a terrible idea. They couldn't get real people for the job? Maybe they wanted to be cheap and wanted to keep their Gil. Must have cost more to destroy the fal'cie so they can teach us. I only like Mr. Barthandelus for his non-crystallized figure. We learned that the fal'cie were robots with human Crystal inside. So they rescued the crystal bodies and made them into teachers.

Hope and I have gotten in trouble for arguing over his feminines and my rudeness. I've said somethings to him that I have felt bad about for a while, but I'm sure he's gotten over it. Anyway, Ms. Amina thought that she should make us spend as much time as possible with each other. If so she would give us 100's in our overall grade in science. This really sucks, we'll be stuck like glue for the rest of the school time. And I didn't know that we had 3 out of 5 classes together. Including lunch! And the worst part is that they canceled our 2 month vacation! So Hope and I will be together, for the rest of senior year.

Lunch

Ms. Amina authorized us to sit with each other at lunch for five weeks. I take out my history text book and start on my homework assignments. From the corner of my eye, I see Hope staring at me. "What are you looking at Hope?" I ask flatly without looking up at him. "I was just thinking about you." I then look up him."Look, if that was a cheesy attempt to flirt, you failed awfully." I say shaking my head. "You didn't let me finish, why did you move to this school?" He asks me. "Uh, well, before I went to school here, I worked for Psicom. But things happened, and I got suspended."

"What did you do?" He asks. "It wasn't me. Somebody framed me. All I do know is that I was called into my bosses office. 'Sergeant Farron, that little stunt you pulled on your last mission, nearly got all my men killed! I mean, what were you thinking? Throwing a grenade in the middle of camp grounds?' And I was like.'Sir, I don't know what you're talking about, sir.' And he was like. 'You've given me no choice but to suspend you from your services.' I tried to reason with him and tell him I was innocent but he found me guilty, and that was the last of my days of being part of Psicom."

"I wouldn't have thought it was you." Hope says nicely. "Yeah well, I would've thought it was me. I did have all the grenades on me so you can't deny the evidence he came up with. But fuck it, I'll just apply for Guardian Corp after High school." I reply. "Yeah I guess so." Hope starts getting all fidgety. "Anyway, uh, Light, do you want to go see this horror film with me tomorrow on Friday? I'm not asking you out or anything I was just wondering, but you don't have to if don't-" "I'll go with you, Hope." My response takes him a back. "Really? You want to go with me?" He asks. "Yeah. I should cut you some slack. And Serah will be gone for the weekend so Friday will be perfect. We'll be taking my bike so walk to my house. Oh and I'll cover the tickets and you'll cover the food."

The bell ring for Hope and I to go to our separate classes together. "Oh and Hope, this movie better be worth it y'know." I say.

It's not a date, I just want to repay him for my rudeness.

Friday

"Serah! Get ready to go to Alyssa's! She's on her way to pick you up!" I shout to Serah up the stairs. I go to the bathroom downstairs and start to get ready for my date. No Claire, it's not a date! It's just a friendly get together at the movies. Nothing more, nothing less. I throw on a red blouse with has rips on the arms that hangs off my body, some high waist black skinny jeans, and some black boots that stop just below my knees. I do my hair the way it always is, down and curly thrown over my left shoulder. I walk upstairs to my room and get my wallet and stick it in my back pocket. "Claire, I'm ready!"

I sprint down the stairs and see Serah pulling her backpack over her shoulder. She hears me and turns around to look at me."Why are you all dressed up this evening?" She asks with a smirk "Going to go see a movie with Hope." "Ohhh, so its a date." She says in an annoying voice. "No it's just a friendly get together. That's all." I try to explain to Serah. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She says in the same voice. "Hey you still want to go to Alyssa's?" I ask coldly. "Jeez sorry." She rolls her eyes. We hear a car horn honk. "OK Serah time for you to go." I step out the house as I watch her walk away.

Something scares the baby Jesus out of me. The light tap on my shoulder is enough for me to grab the person's wrist and nearly snap it. The familiar wince stops my hands from doing more damage. "Hope?" I ask. "Damn, you're a strong woman." He says breathlessly as he rubs his aching wrist. "Don't sneak on me like that! My instincts kick in fast." I scold. Hope has on a black Leather jacket with a white V-neck underneath, baggy black jeans and some black chucks. Boy does he look handsome. What?! Stop thinking like that Claire! Get back to reality! "Thanks for the late notice. So you ready to go?" He asks me. "Oh yeah, this way." I gesture him inside the house. "Your house smells nice." Hope says. "What? Oh yeah thanks. It's homemade air freshener. Back here Hope." I unlock the 3 locks on the garage door entrance. "Why do you have three locks on your doors?"

"Extra protection. Some drunk man broke into the house once." I walk over to my motorcycle and sit on down on it. "Well, you coming?" Hope gets this uneasy look on his face. "Where do I sit?"

"Uh, behind me." He walks over to the bike and straddles it. "C'mon wrap your arms around my waist." He does so, but tries not to touch me. "Tighter Hope." I open the garage gate and drive down the street. He never tightened grip on me so when I pulled out to the street, his hands push me back causing for the motorcycle to extra fast. I lose control over bike, but I gain it back soon after we leave the neighborhood. "Whoops, What did I tell you Hope? Hold on to me tighter?" I tease. He finally tightens his grip on me. "I know it's just that, besides my mother, I've never held a girl before." He says embarrassed. "What? Never in these eighteen years of your life? Ha, sucks for you don't it?"

"Hey I thought you said you were going to be nicer." Hope reminds me. "Yeah your right."

The ride is mostly quiet, so I break the silence. "So, what movie are we going to see?" I ask to get a conversation going. "Scary or Die. The critics say it's the worst movie ever, so it must be great." He says with enthusiasm. "Well Hope, like I said, this movie better be worth it." I remind him. "Yeah, and trust me it will be." He promises.

At The Movie Theater

"Don't you just hate sitting at the theater when 40 minutes of shitty trailers play?" I ask Hope. "Yeah. Oh look I think it's turning on finally."

5 minutes later

"Hope this movie is a useless piece of shit." I say with a yawn and a shiver. "Man it's cold in here. I knew I should've brought a jacket." Hope looks at me. "You can use mine if you want." He offers. "No you keep it. I'm fine." Hope gives me a disapproving look. "Women." He says as he lays his jacket on me. "Thanks." I pull his jacket up to my chin. He smells like... Cinnamon Apples... very, very, good..

42 minutes later

"Hey Light, wake up." Hope says as he shakes my shoulder lightly. "Last clip of the movie. This one has Corbin Bleu in it." I takes me a long time to notice my head lying on some thing hard and yet comfortable. I move my hand slowly to the feel the hard yet comfortable object supporting my head. I take in a deep breath and smell the familiar fragrance. Cinnamon Apples. Oh no, not good, not good! The object supporting my head is Hope's sturdy shoulder. I push myself up as quick as my body would let me. "Uh, H-here Hope you can have your jacket back." I say as I hold the jacket out him.

"You sure? Y'know you can still use it 'till we get home." I lose myself in his faded beautiful emerald green eyes. He waves his hand in front of my face. "Lightning? You okay?" I literally have to shake my head to snap out of my day dream. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I say casually. "Are you sure? I can-"

"I'm fine Hope. T-thanks for asking." I try to play it off. My eyes get locked to his again. I slap myself across the face, leaving a red welt mark on my left cheek. "Lightning you're acting very-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snap at him. He put his hands up "Okay." Jeez! I smacked myself harder than I've ever smacked Snow Villers! And why do I keep gazing into his eyes? Their not that gorgeous! '_Yeah, keep telling yourself that.' _I hear Serah's voice echo in my head. Yeah, and I _will _keep telling myself that because it's true! "Wow, that was the worst movie ever made." Hope says as his eyes eyes travel over mine. _'Oh damn it. Not again!' _I think to myself. I turn my head to the right, revealing my left cheek, on accident. "Damn it Lightning! Why'd you hit yourself that hard." It feels like electricity when he grabs my face, and touches my welt.

I swat his hands away from my face "I'll be fine. I've gotten hurt way worst than this." I say.

Dropping Hope Off

"Thanks Light, for going to the movie with me. Even though it wasn't worth it."

"No problem. And another thing, when I feel asleep, Why didn't you move me off your shoulder?" He sighs.

"I didn't know you were on my shoulder at first, but then it got numb and I tried to move you off, but then you started to growl at me, so I left you alone." He says. Yeah, and Hope, this movie was totally worth it." I get lost in his eyes again, but snap out of it instantly. "Uh, I'll see you at school on Monday?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so. Goodnight, Lightning." He bids as he walks inside. "Goodnight, Hope." I mutter under my breath.

I'm starting to think that this is more than a science project.

* * *

Well, yes. After... 1,2,3... 3 months, I've finally written this 2000 word chapter. Sorry **Saturday101 **that this chapter isn't a 3000 worded chapter. And sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. Oh, and I've decided to shout out to the user with the best review for the chapters.

So my arm is sore for typing so, My name is A Better Day (Can call me ABD for short!" and I will see you next time. xoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday

After that wild night at the movies with Hope, I, I don't even know where to fucking start! I mean, when did he start to look so, so, _Beautiful?_ I start to pace around my ! What hell is wrong me? It's not my fault I got lost in his, attractive, Green, eyes... _SLAP!_ "AWE, FUCK!" I exclaim as I hold my cheek. _"Make my wish come true let, darkness_ _fade-" _

"What?" I answer.

"Hey Light!"

I gasp "Hope?!" I drop the phone. "Shit!" I pick the phone immediately.

"Yeah, it's Hope." Moment of awkward silence.

"Well? You called me.." I say trying to get him to continue.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Bleach convention with me."

"Depends, when is it?"

"Two weeks from now."

"Whoopsy, Sunday Serah and I are having an all girls day at the spa. She was always the girly type."

"How about Friday or Saturday, it'll be open."

"Can't. On Friday, Serah and I are going to get her a new bow. And on Saturday, we are going to the Breast Cancer walk."

"Oh well maybe-"

"Well I gotta go bye!" I hit the end button before he could say anything else. "Wow..." I snap my head to the door to see Serah leaning on the door frame smirking. "That was an interesting phone call now wasn't it sister dear?" I get frazzled with my words. "S-serah? What are you doing here?" I ask her. "I live here." She starts walking towards me, hands on her hips. "You like him, don't you?" She asks me with that grin that makes you want to smack the living shit outta somebody. "No. Never. Not even in a million years would I-" I see a boy with neck length, bed styled brown hair, and blue eyes, walk up behind Serah. Looks about Serah's age.

"And who might you be?" I ask the boy. "Noel. Noel Kreiss." He extends his hand out to me. I firmly accept it. I give Serah a quick glance before asking. "So, you Serah's boyfriend?"

"Ew, no way! I just invited him over to play a few video games. He's just my best friend I met at school." She explains. "Hey, Noel go wait for me in the living room. I'll be there in a sec." He nods before walking downstairs. "So as I was saying, I can't blame ya, he is hot." She says with the same smile. "What? Nevermind that, when is this Kreiss kid leaving?" She sighs. "6:30, three hours max. And stop trying to change the subject! Just admit it, you like him." My cheeks get red with anger. "I don't!" I shoot back. "Yeah keep telling yourself that." She says. "Serah, I DON'T FUCKING LIKE HIM!" I holler. "LIAR, LIAR, PANTS FOR HIRE! LIAR, LIAR, PANTS FOR HIRE!" She chants as she runs down the stairs.

"HA HA, BY THE WAY IT'S PANTS ON FIRE!" I shout back. "Whatever!"

...

Serah

"Hey Noel. You ready? I ask him. "Yeah. So, what was that all about?"

"Eh, nothin much. My sister's just being a potty-mouthed dork. So, wanna do Resident Evil 6, or Soul Calibur 4?"

...

I feel nothing towards Hope. So yeah Hope has pretty eyes and fantastic facial features and all, but, that doesn't mean shit! Gosh can I even go to school tomorrow without hurting and making a fool of myself? All I need to remember is that he means nothing. He'll be outta my hair in a five months. He means nothing. He means nothing. He means nothing...

...

Monday

Gym

He means nothing. He means nothing. "So, who wants to play a nice friendly game of, Drum roll please... DODGE BALL!" Mr. Alexander says with a lot of enthusiasm. The whole class cheers. Except me, I just roll my eyes. "Now Vanille and Fang, would you pass these pieces of paper to the class?" After that is done, the large space on the sides of me are filled up with Vanille and Fang's bodies. I look at each of them with a raised brow. "Why are you guys sitting with me? I thought you were upset."

"Upset over what?" Fang asks in her Pulsian accent. '_Hmm, must have forgotten...' _"Nothing. nothing at all." I lie. I guess it is time I can fix my mistakes with them... '_DAMN CLAIRE! When did I turn into a softy?'_

"Now I am thinking of a number between-"

"Four."I Interrupt. "Four, you thought of Four?" He asks me. I tilt my head to the side and make a sarcastic smile. He sighs annoyed. "Four, was the correct answer..." I throw a fist in the air as I stand up. "Yes! Ha Ha!" I walk towards Mr. Alexander. "Now you must pick a partner." Man, this day just keep getting better! "I pick..." I look threw the whole entire class before I see a memorable face. "You, Hope." He looks all over the place. "Me?" He asks. "Are you deaf diphthong?" He walks down to me. When he makes down to my side, he growls something under his voice. A devilish smirk places itself upon my face.

"Now, I will pull a name out of this hat and that person will go to the other end." He fiddles with the hat for a few seconds. "Uhhh, Vanille Oerba."

"Yay!"

"Now choose your-"

"Fang." What a shocker...

"Okay, Now, everybody in positions... and... GO GO GO!"

Hope and I both play in silence that is until, I hit Jihl with the ball. "JIHL YOU'RE OUT!" She turns to me and mouths the word "Bitch". I stick up my middle fingers, and mouth the words "Fuck off". I catch Hope stealing glances at me. "So, any reason why you've been avoiding me today?"

"Who says I was avoiding you?" He says.

"Well, considering that most of our periods are together, I haven't seen you once. Care to explain?"

"Well, yesterday you were acting very weird on the phone, so I just felt like you needed some alone time." Hope explains. "And yet you are on my team..."

"Hey, _you _chose me to be on _your _team! So don't get all bitchfest with me!" My eyes get wide. With my hands on my hips, I turn around to him. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Did I stutter? I mean, all you do is just walk around and bitch about everything. I was trying to dis the rumors but no I found out it was all true! When I first saw you, you were bitching. When we got partnered, still bitching. I went to your house, still bitching. Do I still need to go on? All I did was try to be nice to you, but you had to be a little bitch! Even Jihl called you a bitch!" My eyes get watery. I throw the ball to the last man standing. Mr. Alexander blows his whistle. "Periods over pack up your things and go home!" Giving Hope a last glare, I storm out the gym.

As I'm walking down the hall, I refuse to let tears fall from my face. I make it outside to my bike. I see Hope running out the school. "Lightning, wait!"

"What? I'm just a bitch right? Is that what you came out here to say?" I say, tears now falling rapidly from eyes. "No I just-"

"Just forget it." I drive away from Hope and the school as fast as I can. I don't get it nobody has ever made this type of effect on me. First I find myself hating him, then I liked him, and now I hate again. No one has ever mixed my feelings up like this.

Ever.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is complete! YAY!**

**My original account A Better day isn't working so I am now A Better Day1.**

**And the best review goes to... 0erbaYunFang!**

**I am really sick of writting so...**

**If you liked the chapter, please RFF. And if you didn't, please RFF. I am A Better Day, and I will see you next week**


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn't know me. Nobody does. Only Serah knows what we have been through. I've been dismissing Hope for the past 2 days. Inside and out of school. He keeps blowing up my phone with voicemails and texts trying to apologize.

**Hope **

**11:23 A.M**

_Lightning plz pick up the phone! Or at least txt ._

**Hope****  
**

**12:45 P.M****  
**

_I know what I said was foul... It really was. I am really sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry._

_I was just so upset that I snapped. Please call or text me back._

And so on. I get a thousand more messages before I snap. I aggressively pick up the phone, go into my contacts and tap on **Hope**, and wait for an answer. "Light? I've been waiting for-"

"Cut the crap. You think you can just call me and apologize and everything is good? That's not how things work with me!"

"Lightning, I-"

"You what? You don't know anything about me! You don't even know what I have been through. NOBODY DOES! So don't text me saying you didn't mean to make me cry, cause there was no way I could take that from you."

" Lightning I understand-" I hang up the phone. I smash my head on the pillow and drift off into an endless dream.

...

Hope

I run all the way to Light's house. When I make it to the porch, I start knocking on the door until it opens. "Oh, hey... I think I caught your name was Hope?" Lightning's sister says.

"Yeah. And I think I caught your Serah, right?" I ask. "Yeah, it's Serah. So, what are you doing here?" She asks. "Uh, Lightning. I came to see Lightning. Is she here?"

"Yeah. She's been having a pretty rough week. She won't even tell me what is going on! But I guess a visit from her Boyfriend, may lighten her up." She says with a smile. Wait, what did she just say? "What? I am not Light's boyfriend!" I object. "Okay, whatever you say..." I roll my eyes at her ridiculous theory. "Where's Light?"

"Up the stairs, first door to the right." I wink at her. "Thanks Serah!" As I run up the stairs, I hear many grunting and clashing sounds. I open the door Serah directed me to. I open the door and see Lightning, hacking away at a training dummy with a gunblade. "Hey Light." I say. She slices the head off the dummy, turns around to me slowly. She draws her blade toward me, nearly meeting my neck. "What do you want?" She says darkly within pants, glare still upon her face. I take this as an opportunity to take in her appearance.

She wears a white V-neck, she is mega sweaty so I can see her blue bra underneath. She also has on black cargo shorts and blue tennis shoes. "I just came to check on you."

"Humph.." She moves the sword from my neck. She walks over to a red punching bag. "So, why are you training so late? It's... 10:24."

"I had a nightmare. Woke up. Got bored. And started training. Does that answer your question?"

"Pretty much."

"So, that leaves you. Let me guess... OH, you came here to apologize, say you understand? Like I said Pal, that doesn't work with me. Nobody could understand what I have been through. So just-"

"Well then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you have been through."

"You wouldn't care."

"Yes, I would. Look, can you at least tell me what happened to your parents?" She sighs. "You really want to know?" I nod. "Well fuck you then cause I'm not saying anything."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

"Oh, first I'm a bitch and now I'm stubborn. I guess "I'm Lightning The Stubborn Bitch" then. Great going "Hope The Faggot" Man this girl is so difficult. "Look, will just listen!" I shout. "Would you just get out my house?"She says. I just stand there. "Then again, you could stay. But I could just call the police and get you arrested for trespassing. Your choice."

...

Lightning

"Fine. I'll leave." On his way out the door I call him. "Oh, and Hope? You can try apologizing all you want, but I'm a rock. And you can't rub lotion in a rock. And another thing, I finished the science project 3 days ago. So no need for you to come over here anymore. So don't come over without permission again. Capiche?"

"_Capiche..." _He mutters under his breath. I peek downstairs and watch him go out the door. I smile to myself. I love making him upset. especially when it takes absolutely no effort to do so. "Serah!" She comes skipping towards me. "Don't let Hope into this house anymore."  
"Why?"

"Cause I'm the oldest and what I say goes."

"And if I let him back in?" She says with her hands on her hips. "You won't be able to invite anybody else or go to anybody else's house."  
"Light, that is unfair! It's my house too!"

"May I remind you who built the house?"

"May I remind _you_, who painted the house?"

"Well, who pays the bills around here?"

"Well, who _helps_, pay the bills around here? Just admit it Lightning, I do as much work here as you do! So I deserve my fair share in this house!"  
"You better lower that voice young lady."

"Or what? You'll hit me like mom always did you? Hope was right, you are "Lightning The Stubborn-"

_Smack!_

_..._

Math

I messed up. I really did. Now Serah won't even talk to me anymore. But it's her fault! Ya know the things she said to me were so... true. "So, the answer is- Miss Farron, are you okay?" I snap my head up. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."  
"You sure? You seem like you have something on your mind."

"I'm fine Ms. Lockheart." I notice that everyone is looking at me, but Hope. His eyes stayed fixed on his book. I guess he finally got memo. And Now I'm free. But it doesn't feel so good...  
Oh well.

"So I want today's Homework- Mr. Villers please stop looking at my chest- turned in tomorrow. Class dismissed." I stay at my seat, pretending to be looking at my books. Instead, I am peeking at the exiting students. I see Hope past me. He didn't even steal a glance at me. The fragrance of cinnamon Apples invaded my nostrils when I took in a deep breath. "Lightning, what's going on?" Ms. Lockheart asks me. "Family Problems that's all." I tell her. "I used to have family problems when I was your age. If you need help, I'm always here." She offers. "Nah, I'm fine." When I'm walking down to gym class, a large force pins me to the wall.

"Well it's been awhile since we've last spoke." His hand touches my cheeks. "I'm sorry if I upset you back there. You have a fine pair of tits too if I say so myself." I've had it. I grab him by his beard and pin him on the wall. "Lookie here Villers. I don't know where you came from and I honestly don't give a flying shit either. But if you touch me, or flirt with me again, I swear to god I will fucking hurt you. Are we clear?" He nods. I let him go and continue to go on my way.

...

Home

Today was a pretty boring day. I'm glad to just be home. I jam the key into the lock and twist it around several times before I succeed. When I make it inside, I hear a burst of laughter come from the living room. "Serah!" I shout. "In here!" I walk into the living room and see Serah sitting next to a silver haired boy. "Hope what did I say about-"  
"I didn't come here for you. Serah invited me." I look over to Serah. She smiles. "Serah may I see you for a moment in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, Hope pause the game will you?" I grab her hand and rush her into the kitchen. "I told you not to invite him over."  
"And I told you I was going to do what I want when I want. He's a good guy. Why can't you just accept him?" She asks. "That is none of your business."

"He cares about you so much and wants to be friends, but you just act a butt to him! What did he ever do to you?" I can't answer that question. He never did anything me. "Now would you excuse me, I have company awaiting for my entrance." I run up the stairs to my room. I can't fix it now. He already hates me now. I can't fix it.

I really fucked up.

* * *

And the best review goes to ... **Electronic Star!  
Thank you for the critique review. And if you can't review, Pm me!**

So, if you liked the chapter, RFF. And if you didn't, RFF. I am A Better Day, and I will see you next week! xoxoxoxooxox oxoxoxoxox


	6. Authors Note I guess

I'm very sorry for not updating. I'm just going through family issues and school, updating is not one of my priorites right now.

Hope you understand.

I'm A Better Day,(My name is a slap in the face at this point right now.) and I will see you when on a better day.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
